


Molten

by Lucius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lucissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius/pseuds/Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy's thoughts on the eve of his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molten

The quiet click of the lock was the only sound in the room. Moonlight filtered in through gauzy white curtains, riding high on a light breeze.

A ripple of pure liquid silver flashed across perfect ivory skin.

Lucius stood before his bedroom bay window, closed eyes soaking up the moon’s mysterious winking glimmer for only a moment before he had to return to normal life. Although, despite all odds and assumptions one might make of him, tomorrow would be the best day of his life.

His bride-to-be was everything he ever wanted from life: beautiful, noble, kind, wise, but also gentle and caring. She was his equal in every sense of the word, from her complementary flaxen hair to her fair porcelain complexion. They were a pair of matched platinum goblets that shimmered majestically in the sun, attracting the envy, awe, and respect of everyone in their acquaintance. It was only fitting that they should find themselves bound to one another in so few hours.

Soppy as his thoughts were, they made him feel lighter than air. Lucius never thought for a moment that he could find such a treasure, but he was overruled in so many more ways than he had imagined, the day that Narcissa Black decided to grace him with her returned affection.

On the outside, they may have seemed like a haughty and cold-hearted pair, but within lay a slowly simmering heat that only spread and consumed in a roaring blaze as each day they spent together slowly ticked by.

And tomorrow he would finally have her all to himself. To adore, to cherish, to honour like only _she_ deserved.

As his eyes slowly opened to let in the brand new sliver of moonlight, he opened his heart up as well; giving it over to the late spring night, so it would be carried off and caught only in her hands, where he could trust it to be safe and loved.

Only ever with Narcissa, until his dying breath.


End file.
